Gone
by namasayaNICHI
Summary: Akhirnya Shizuo tahu mengapa Izaya menyerah dan pergi menjauhinya. Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shizuo? (ShiZaya, yaoi, gaje banget! RnR aja deh!)


"IIIII…ZAAAAAAA…YAAAAAAAAA….."

"Aah…Shizu-chan…"

"Gomen ne…"

"Mungkin permohonanmu akan terkabulkan"

"?"

"…Aku akan pergi"

* * *

 **Gone.**

 **namasayaNICHI**

 **a.k.a**

 **NICHI Kurosaki**

 **Note : durarara bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning : yaoi, BL, ShiZaya, miss Typo, fic ancur, rate belum diketahui, intinya romance plus drama dah! Kagak tahu bakal ada humor ato gak. Gak peduli juga #plakk**

 **Please RnR until you get puke 3:P**

 **#digaplok.**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu pekan penuh Ikebukuro tenang dan damai tanpa teriakan Shizuo yang memanggil-manggil nama sang informan yang paling ditakuti di Ikebukuro. Orihara Izaya.

Pasalnya, entah angin apa membuat Izaya mendiami Shizuo selama ini. Izaya bahkan tidak hanya sekali membiarkan serangan Shizuo mengenainya, bahkan pernah sampai ia berdarah. Tapi reaksi yang Shizuo dapat hanya wajah dingin Izaya yang tertekuk tanpa memandang langsung ke arah mata hazel si monter.

Dan kali ini, Shizuo yang kesal-atau khawatir tepatnya-masih mengekorinya meski mentari telah tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya.

"Hoy, kutu."

…

"Hoi."

…

"Hei! Izaya!"

Greb.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo berhasil menarik lengan Izaya, namun tak berhasil membuat si empunya tangan menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua pria itu hanya terpaku. Dan Izaya bahkan tidak berkata apapun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini tidak seperti dirimu"ucap Shizuo. Raut wajahnya tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Izaya tidak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkannya. Tetapi apa? Pria yang sedang ia genggam tangannya ini bahkan tidak mengucapkan secuil candaan menyebalkan yang selalu mampu meruntuhkan kesabaran sang monster Ikebukuro.

Ini bukannya ia merindukan sosok Izaya-nya-Bukan. Ia sangat membencinya. Bahkan sampai kiamat sekalipun. Tapi, entah kapan ini mulai terjadi, setiap ia memikirkan sosok rivalnya yang pucat dan ramping itu, ia merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi menggelitik di perutnya dan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi ia selalu menampik perasaan tersebut, meskipun ia merasa nyaman sekalipun. TIDAK. Itu mengganggunya. Semua perasaan itu…Itu mungkin hanya delusinya. Ia yakin itu!

Tapi, tetap saja…

* * *

Malam itu Shizuo melepasnya lagi. Ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara keduanya kala itu. Ia tidak tega untuk menahan pemuda itu terus. Bahkan saat itu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah termenung tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun seperti boneka. Padahal Shizuo sendiri tahu bahwa dari awal ia sendirilah yang ingin memancing perhatian sang informan dan mencari tahu. Ia yang memulainya, kok.

Shizuo sudah mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Izaya. Tapi hatinya gundah. Dan itu meresahkannya. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus menarik Izaya.

'Aku akan pergi'

Kata-kata itu membuatnya termenung. Padahal hanya 3 kata tetapi sukses membuat kepala Shizuo seakan kosong seketika. Ia harusnya senang. Bukan malah merenungkannya siang-malam sampai nafsu makannya hilang.

Ini semua salahnya.

Salah si informan yang mengatakan kata laknat tersebut tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan ekspresinya…

Wajahnya yang diterpa cahaya bulan saat itu…

Semuanya memuakkan.

* * *

IA TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!

Akan ia buat pemuda itu membayar semua ini. Akan ia buat Izaya membayar apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap perasaanya. Akan ia buat Izaya berlutut sampai ia tak bisa berdiri lagi. Atau lebih parah lagi.

Dan malam itu dengan segera Shizuo berangkat menuju apartemen mewah Izaya dengan perasaan dongkol. Ia dobrak pintu apartemen sang informan dan dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia terima.

Izaya yang menusukkan stun gun ke tubuhnya.

Terakhir yang ia lihat malam itu adalah sosok Izaya dengan mantel cokelat yang tidak bisa ia lihat ekspresinya dan koper besar di sampingnya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang dan pingsan.

Dan pada pagi harinya ia terbangun tanpa seorang pun berada di apartemen tersebut.

* * *

Berlari.

Berlari.

Terus berlari.

Shizuo berlari tanpa tentu arah.

Meski ia tahu tubuhnya sudah kelelahan total, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ini sudah tengah malam dan ia tidak tahu dirinya berada dimana sekarang ini.

Ia takut. Ini terasa dingin.

Kepalanya benar-benar kosong dan satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya ingatan dimana sosok Izaya yang untuk terakhir kalinya ia lihat.

Tubuhnya bergetar.

Seharusnya ia senang kutu loncat itu sudah lenyap dari panorama kota Ikebukuro.

Bukannya malah merasa…kesepian. Dan malah mencarinya.

Apa yang telah ia perbuat?

"Kuso-"

* * *

Sudah hampir satu tahun.

356 hari tanpa keberadaan seorang Izaya Orihara.

Yang tersisa selama itu hanya tubuh dan pikiran Shizuo yang antara kacau dan kosong. Ia tidak tahu.

Selama itulah, bukannya hidup tenang dan tertawa bahagia merasakan kebebasannya, tubuhnya malah bergerak tidak sesuai dengan otak dan kemauannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tidak jarang ia melampiaskannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang ia kirim ke rumah sakit dan fasilitas kota yang ia hancur leburkan. Tom saja tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak mampu lebih tepatnya.

Saat itu hujan dan Shizuo malah tetap berdiri di tengah jalanan padat Ikebukuro. Tidak seorang pun-bahkan truk sekalipun-berani menyentuh tubuh basah itu. Kebetulan saja Celty menghampirinya dan memberikannya payung. Ia merasa kasihan. Ia sudah lama melihat Shizuo yang berdiri berjam-jam tanpa bergeming sedikit pun di tengah jalanan dengan pandangan kosong yang menerawang jauh ke langit. Sebegitukah kehilangannya Shizuo akan kepergian Orihara Izaya?

'Ia pasti sangat kesepian'lirih Celty dalam hati. Ia pun mengetikkan beberapa patah kata di handphone-nya dan memberikannya kepada Shizuo.

 _Ikut aku sebentar. Mari kita minum beberapa minuman hangat dan ngobrol sebentar._

Shizuo yang tidak keberatan hanya mengiyakan dan membiarkan Celty membawanya pergi.

Oh ya. Bagaimana caranya Celty minum? Ia kan' tidak punya kepala.

* * *

"Sudah mulai baikan?"tanya Shinra yang dijawab anggukan lemah dari Shizuo. "…Kau merindukannya?"

BRAK!

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MERINDUKANNYA!"

Prang.

Pecah. Padahal itu adalah salah satu cangkir kesayangan Shinra. Tentu saja Celty panik setengah hati. Tapi si empunya tidak sekalipun bergeming dan masih menatap wajah Shizuo yang mengeras.

"Sekali lagi, aku bertanya padamu…

…Tidakkah kau merindukannya?"

Tatapan dingin Shinra membuat ruang tamu di rumahnya tersebut juga ikut mendingin. Mengakibatkan bulu kuduk di tengkuk Shizuo berdiri garang. Dan Celty tahu bahwa sang dokter sedang dalam kondisi mood yang kurang baik kali ini.

"…Beritahu aku…Dimana Izaya? Dimana dia sekarang? Dan sedang apa si brengsek itu? Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Aku benar-benar membencinya."

Shizuo benci ketidakberdayaannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Semuanya. Semua yang sedang dialami Izaya. Ia yakin Izaya tengah menutupi sesuatu darinya dan menanggung semuanya sendiri. Bahkan kedua adiknya, Kadota, dan semua orang tidak tahu-menahu tentang Izaya. Hanya Shinra sajalah pilihan terakhirnya. Jika ia terus terlarut-larut dalam masalah ini, tinggal menghitung waktu untuknya hingga menjadi benar-benar gila.

Hening.

"Shinra-"

"Dia mengalami kanker"

Tertegun. Ia tidak salah dengar,kan?

"A,apa?"

Shinra menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa yang empuk di belakangnya. "Aku takkan mengulangi perkataanku"

Shizuo membeku. Jadi selama ini…

Izaya sekarat.

"Ke, kenapa…"

"…Sebenarnya ini semua salahmu"

"…Salahku?"

Bagaimana itu menjadi masalahnya. Selama ini keduanya baik-baik saja. Keduanya kejar-kejaran, dan Izaya masih tetap energik dan kokoh meski ia terjungkal maupun mendapat _vending machine_ mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Izaya juga selalu mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerang kembali meski ia berdarah luar biasa. Ia pernah sekarat, tapi ia selalu selamat. Tentu saja itu berkat Shinra. Ia dokter. Tapi mengapa kali ini?

Seakan tahu apa yang Shizuo pikirkan, Shinra kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ia menimbun begitu banyak luka. Kebanyakan dari dirimu. Aku memang bisa mengobatinya, tapi aku lengah dan menyepelekan lukanya yang lain. Organ dalamnya terinfeksi. Dan otaknya terancam rusak. Aku bisa saja menyembuhkannya dengan sempurna. Tapi dengan kekuatan diriku seorang dan fasilitas yang kurang memadai seperti sekarang ini, itu tidaklah mungkin. Jadi aku menyarankannya untuk berobat ke kota lain. Sebab jika ia tidak segera mendapat perawatan, mungkin ia tidak akan lama hidup"

Shizuo terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu. Separah itukah sakit Izaya?

"Seharusnya ia sudah kembali bulan lalu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Shinra?"

Shinra kini dapat melihat wajah khawatir Shizuo. Wajah itu memucat dengan peluh yang sedikit meluncur melewati pipinya yang kering. Shinra kembali membuang nafasnya.

"Pertama. Kutanyakan sekali lagi.

Apa kau merindukannya?"

Shizuo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat seakan hendak meremukkan tangannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakuinya.

"…Ya. Aku merindukannya."

Shinra tersenyum.

"Bagus. Senang mendengarnya. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah menyimpannya sampai tua nanti"

Kini Shinra menatap hangat Shizuo.

"Alasan karena ia tidak juga kembali, itu karena ia tidak ingin melihatmu. Izaya jatuh cinta padamu"

* * *

Pada normalnya seseorang yang jatuh cinta pastilah selalu ingin dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai. Bukan malah men-ja-uh-i-nya. Dan ketertarikan itu pastilah dengan lawan jenis. Bukan se-sa-ma je-nis.

Shizuo kembali memikirkan kata-kata Shinra beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Izaya tidak berani melihatmu sejak ia mulai jatuh cinta padamu. Ia takut jika perasaan tersebut malah melemahkannya. Ia pikir kau akan menjauhinya jika kau tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap dirimu. Ia pun takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan dan tidak berani melihat wajahmu. Ia takut perasaannya terus berkembang dimana ia sendiri tidak mengharapkannya. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Setelah mengetahui ini semua, apa pandanganmu berubah?"_

Shizuo terdiam.

Jadi selama ini…Izaya mencintainya. Dimana bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia juga…

Jatuh cinta pada sang informan.

xxXXXxx

Di sisi lain, Kyoto…

"Aih~Segarnya~…". Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut ravennya yang melambai-lambai karena posisinya sekarang yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya yang pucat tersapu angin pagi, dan senyumnya tampak merekah. Ia kadang bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang rasanya bebas, dan teringat akan satu orang di Ikebukuro sana.

"Pasti Shizu-chan merasakan yang seperti ini di sana"ucapnya dan menarik-dorongkan tubuhnya terhadap pagar balkon. Segera ia bergegas memakan makanan yang ia masak barusan dan menyalakan televisi. Meski ia jauh dari Ikebukuro, pekerjaannya yang seorang informan broker masih dapat ia lakukan di Kyoto ini sehingga ia dapat membeli mansion yang cukup mewah untuk ditinggali. Lagipula ia tak akan kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro. Mungkin untuk selama-lamanya kalau saja tidak ada hal mendesak yang membuatnya pergi ke sana. Tapi ia benar-benar yakin ia sudah mengemas semua barang yang ia perlukan, dan ia sudah memberhentikan Namie-san jadi tidak akan ada kebocoran informasi tentang dirinya. Meskipun Shinra bisa saja membocorkan informasi….

Ah, benar! Shinra! Kenapa ia memberitahu semuanya kepada dokter gadungan itu!

Menepisnya. "Sudahlah…aku pasti bisa membereskannya…"ucap Izaya akhirnya dan menyesap teh hangat yang masih mengepul di meja. "Semua akan baik-baik saja…semua akan baik-baik saja…"tambahnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi dan menutup matanya cukup lama.

Pikirannya terasa kosong.

Terlalu tenang. Jujur itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Waktunya kerja"

* * *

Izaya telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia menyusuri jalan menuju pulang dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko kue.

"Sepertinya terlihat enak""Sepertinya terlihat enak"

Saling berpandangan. "Ah?"

Izaya tersenyum mendapati dirinya ditatap dalam diam oleh orang di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena saking terkejutnya orang itu hingga orang tersebut hanya berdiri di depannya.

"Ara? Dota-chin! Hisashiburi~"

"Izaya…?"

"Ah~kebetulan~. Kocchi, kocchi! Ayo kita makan kue sebentar! Sudah ketemu di sini, sayang kan' kalau langsung pergi. Aku dengar kue di sini cukup enak,lho~"bujuk Izaya seraya melongos ke dalam toko serba pink itu. Dari dalam toko tersebut, Izaya segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menunduk di depan etalase toko yang penuh dengan potongan-potongan sedang kue lezat.

"Oi-", Kadota hanya bisa menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan ikut masuk ke dalam toko bercat lembut itu. "Oh, sudahlah."

Setelah memilih-milih kue, keduanya memilih meja di tepi jendela dan memakannya. Sesekali Kadota melirik Izaya yang sedang mengunyah pelan kue tiramisu cokelatnya dan sesekali si informan tersenyum-senyum saking menikmatinya. Kadota tidak habis pikir kalau Izaya yang selama ini menghilang dari Ikebukuro hampir setahun malah berada di daerah yang kental dengan kulturnya ini. Tapi melihat Izaya yang baik-baik saja membuat kekhawatiran yang sempat singgah di dalam hatinya sirna tak berbekas. Lihat saja wajah senang Izaya dengan sedikit semu merah yang menggemaskan di pipinya saat bibir itu kembali melahap potongan lain kue di atas meja. Syukurlah Izaya masih sehat-sehat saja…

"Ah. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Pekerjaanmu lagi?"tanya Kadota, tangannya menopang dagunya sementara matanya masih asyik memandangi Izaya. Izaya yang ditanyai langsung berhenti. Kedua sudut bibirnya turun, dan detik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Mungkin saja begitu?"

Kadota yang sempat melihat ekspresi sekilas Izaya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Dan dari mata Kadota itu Izaya dapat melihat bahwa Kadota sedang mencari-cari jawabannya di dalam dirinya. Tentu saja Izaya sudah siap dan siaga. Namun ia menutupinya dengan senyuman khasnya agar tidak menumbuhkan lebih banyak kecurigaan.

"Dota-chin ecchi~Kalau kau memandangiku terus seperti itu, gadis-gadis itu bisa menganggapmu sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak terhadap pria manis sepertiku ini"gurau Izaya seraya menunjuk 2 gadis SMA yang masih memakai seifuku tengah mencuri pandang dan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas di belakang Kadota.

"Lihat deh' 2 cowok di sana…"

"BL?"

"Mesranya…aku juga ingin seperti itu~!"

"Sssh-! Nanti mereka dengar!"

Blush! Wajah Kadota memerah. Pada akhirnya Kadota berhenti menatap ke arah Izaya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Di lain sisi, Izaya hanya tertawa kecil. Siapa juga yang suruh memperhatikannya.

"Dota-chin hentai~"

"Izaya…"lirih Kadota malu seraya menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan rona merah dengan topinya. Ia tidak seharusnya memandangi Izaya se-intens tadi. Bagimanapun, memandangi orang yang kau suka bisa membuat nafsumu meningkat, bukan?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang suka…Kadota sudah lama memendam rasa terhadap Izaya. Jauh sejak mereka masih SMA. Tapi, akan sulit baginya untuk mengubah perasaan Izaya dan membuatnya berpaling ke arahnya. Pasalnya, dirinya tahu bahwa Izaya sebenarnya menyukai Shizuo Heiwajima. Ia tahu sejak awal, bahkan sebelum Izaya sendiri menyadarinya. Mata Izaya sendirilah yang sering membuktikannya.

Di mata itu hanya tercermin sosok Shizuo, Shizuo, dan Shizuo. Dan itu membuatnya agak sedih.

Tapi, ia masih punya waktu.

Ia tidak akan menyerah.

Ia mungkin kurang lebih tahu masalah Izaya, dan ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memberitahunya apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Sebelum akhirnya Izaya kembali menemui Shizuo dan menyadari perasaannya terhadap Shizuo.

Ia pasti akan membahagiakan Izaya selama sang informan di sini.

"Izaya"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita kencan"

Seisi toko langsung terbelalak dan membeku. Izaya sendiri hanya bisa diam di tempat dan mencerna perkataan Kadota yang tiba-tiba itu.

'Maafkan aku, Shizuo!'seru Kadota dalam hati.

* * *

Siang yang terik di Ikebukuro saat ini mampu membuat banyak orang lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar masing-masing dan menghabiskan waktu di atas pulau kapuk bersama kedua kekasih mereka, bantal dan guling. Tentu saja akan lebih mendukung bila bisa menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan televisi sambil minum jus dingin. Lengkap sudah! Tapi tidak dengan Shizuo. Ia tahu kalau hari ini ia diliburkan dulu oleh Tom dengan alasan "Kau tidak bisa bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini". Jadi saat ini, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di bangku taman, tepat saat matahari berada sempurna di atas kepala. Saking panasnya, banyak tercipta fatamorgana di berbagai sisi jalanan Ikebukuro.

Sekarang tahun sudah berganti. Sudah lepas 3 bulan sejak tahun baru. Dan beginilah rutinitas sehari-hari Shizuo. Lebih banyak melamun daripada semangat untuk kerja.

"Ah"tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kadota melintas di depannya dengan terburu-buru. Pandangannya tampak fokus ke arah handphonenya. Sesekali Kadota tersenyum-senyum.

"Oi, Kadota!"sapa Shizuo. Tentu saja Kadota menoleh dan balas menyapa.

"Oh, hai!"

Lalu kembali melongos pergi, tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Tentu saja Shizuo menyadari sikap aneh Kadota ini. Selain itu, ia sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Kadota jadi jarang di Ikebukuro dan sering keluar kota. Bahkan Kadota hampir tidak pulang seminggu penuh. Tentu saja banyak orang jadi bertanya-tanya dan Shizuo sendiri mulai menaruh curiga kepadanya.

'Aneh'pikir Shizuo. Tanpa sadar ia membuntuti Kadota menuju ke arah stasiun. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Di dalam sebuah gerbong kereta itu, seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan kulit yang cukup pucat berdiri tepat di samping Kadota. Kedua orang itu kini berbincang-bincang riang dan si pria tersebut menunjukkkan seringaian yang tidak asing bagi Shizuo. Mata merahnya menyala terang.

Itu…Izaya?

"IZAYA!"pekik Shizuo memanggil si pemuda yang membelakanginya. Namun terlambat. Pintu gerbong segera menutup dan kereta itu pun bergegas meninggalkan stasiun sebelum Shizuo sempat mengejarnya.

"IIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sedangkan itu, di gerbong kereta…

Izaya terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat pintu gerbong yang menutup rapat di depan matanya.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Ada apa, Izaya?"tanya Kadota melihat Izaya yang celingak-celinguk di sampingnya. Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"He-em! Cuma perasaanku saja~"

* * *

'Itu pasti Izaya! Aku tahu! Aku yakin yang barusan itu adalah Izaya! Aku yakin sekali dari baunya itu! Dan senyum menyebalkan itu! Pasti!'seru Shizuo berulang kali dalam hatinya. Ia berjalan bolak-balik di tempatnya sekarang. Saat ini ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari depan stasiun, bahkan saat sore hari menjelang dan hendak berganti malam. Dan selama itulah ia mendapati bahwa Izaya baru saja datang dari arah Kyoto kemari dan akan pergi ke Shibuya. Sayangnya, setelah sampai di Shibuya pun, Shizuo tidak melihat sedikit pun tanda-tanda keberadaaan Izaya. Ia terpaksa pulang kembali ke Ikebukuro karena adiknya, Kasuka, tiba-tiba meneleponnya untuk suatu hal yang cukup genting. Kemudian Shizuo bergegas kembali ke stasiun karena ia pikir mungkin kereta dari Shibuya akan kembali ke Ikebukuro. Namun saat ia berhasil kembali, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satu-pun kereta di sana. Satu-satunya kereta yang terakhir lewat adalah kereta menuju Kyoto, jadi Shizuo menyimpulkan bahwa Izaya sedang berada di Kyoto. Dan sialnya lagi, ia kehilangan kartunya, jadi ia pun gagal ke Kyoto. Ia tidak punya uang lagi untuk pergi ke sana. Lagipula, ia tahu, meskipun sampai di Kyoto pun ia akan kesulitan untuk mencari sosok sang informan licik itu. Ia masih tidak punya cukup petunjuk untuk itu.

"Akh! SIAL!" teriak Shizuo frustasi. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut blonde yang kini tampak lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya."Persetan dengan Izaya! Apa untungnya bagiku mencari kutu sialan itu!"geramnya. Kemudian Shizuo terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Tapi…semua ini bukan salahnya. Bukan hak ku untuk menghakiminya. Sejak awal yang salah di sini…adalah aku"

Shizuo menyandarkan dirinya di tangga dan terduduk. Ia ingin merokok, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Aku membutuhkannya"

* * *

Paginya, Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kadota yang kebetulan pulang kembali ke Ikebukuro. Selama membuntuti teman masa sekolah Izaya itu, Shizuo hanya melihat kegiatan Kadota yang seperti biasa. Jalan-jalan dengan gengnya. Dan saat hampir tengah hari, Shizuo menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Di saat Kadota pamit pulang duluan pada gengnya, bukannya pulang ke rumah, Kadota malah memutar ke arah sebuah toko perhiasan. Kemudian dari dalam sana, Kadota seperti tengah mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah yang telah disediakan oleh penjaga toko. Saat Kadota keluar, terlihatlah jelas apa yang berada di tanggannya itu. Dan saat kotak perhiasaan itu terbuka…

"Cincin tunangan?"ucap Shizuo pelan seraya tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua cincin _silver_ yang tertancap manis di atas spons kotak itu. "Untuk apa cincin itu?"

Kadota pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, sekarang ke arah stasiun lagi. Saat Kadota masuk ke dalam gerbong, tanpa ia tahu Shizuo tengah menyamarkan dirinya di antara kerumunan orang yang berada tepat di belakannya.

'Lagi-lagi kereta menuju Kyoto'pikir Shizuo. Ada perasaan aneh yang membuat ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok Kadota dan cincinnya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Mungkin semua akan terjawab di Kyoto sana.

xxXXXxx

"Dota-chin~! Aku di sini~!"panggil Izaya riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kadota yang baru saja menyebrang melewati _zebra cross_. Kadota yang menyadari posisi Izaya hanya bisa tersipu mendapati Izaya dengan baju yang kasual dan lebih banyak menampakkan bahu mulusnya itu. Kadota segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis godaan yang datang di pikirannya. Segera ia menghampiri Izaya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Izaya?"tanya Kadota agak merasa bersalah. Syukurlah Izaya tidak dehidrasi di tengah cuaca panas seperti ini.

"Hu-hum. Tidak lama, kok…Tentu saja lama, Dota-chin! Apa Dota-chin mau membakarku hidup-hidup?"seru Izaya kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kadota yang melihat tampang cemberut Izaya yang cukup menggemaskan itu hanya bisa tertawa hambar. Seharusnya ia datang pagi-pagi sekali saja tadi.

"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti dulu sebentar di taman itu dan membeli beberapa minuman dingin?"ajak Kadota yang untungnya dibalas anggukan oleh sang informan broker.

Sedangkan itu, di sisa lain jalan, tampak sesosok pria yang mengikuti keduanya dengan sigap. Matanya menajam seakan tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Bahkan ia hampir meremukkan tangan dan papan reklame tak berdosa di depannya karena mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Ah, Izaya! Tunggu sebentar!"pinta Kadota. Kini kedua orang itu tengah berdiri di pusat taman, di antara keramaian banyak orang. Izaya pun hanya menurut dengan mulut yang sibuk menyeruput teh oolongnya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kadota yang tampak buru-buru dan gelisah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dan saat Kadota berlutut di depannya dan menampakkan kotak kecil berisikan sebuah cincin yang berkilauan indah tepat di hadapannya…

"Izaya. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Saat itulah dunia seakan berhenti bagi Izaya. Ia terpaku dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kadota. Orang-orang yang saat itu sibuk berlalu lalang kini berhenti dan memandangi aksi romantis Kadota yang melamar Izaya. Tentu saja Kadota sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk semua ini. Kadota bisa melihat wajah Izaya yang kini mulai merona.

Tapi…mengapa Izaya masih diam saja?

Di saat itulah Izaya mulai mengingat kembali ingatan yang tidak ia inginkan. Sosok Shizuo yang ingin ia lupakan dan buang jauh-jauh. Tangan ramping Izaya bergetar dan meremas kuat kaos putih yang tengah ia pakai. Sejujurnya ia senang atas kejutan yang telah Kadota berikan padanya. Ini terlalu spesial. Tapi, ia merasa bimbang dan janggal. Izaya membeku. Bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Dimana mulut dan seluruh tubuhnya kini tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'Iya', tapi jantungnya seakan memaksanya berhenti. Paru-parunya terasa berhenti, menciptakan sesak di dadanya. Tanpa ia sadar, raut wajahnya mengeras. Perlahan semu merah yang berpendar di pipinya berkurang. Setitik air mata meluncur tanpa ia bisa tahan. Tentu saja membuat Kadota yang melihatnya jadi khawatir.

"Izaya?"

Izaya tertegun. Ia mengusap air matanya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, takut kalau-kalau Kadota mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana pun, Kadota sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat kejutan ini.

"Are? Apa yang barusan itu ya, Dota-chin? Ah,sou…Aku terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun~. Dota-chin, gomen. Apa kau bisa mengulanginya lagi untukku? Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi..."pinta Izaya. Wajahnya melembut, namun matanya kosong. Kadota tahu apa yang sedang Izaya alami, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Izaya kembali ceria dan bisa hidup bahagia. Ia harus membuat Izaya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Shizuo dan mengisinya dengan perasaan yang baru, yaitu cinta Kadota pada Izaya. Dan Izaya juga menginginkan hal itu segera terwujud.

Izaya muak.

Mengharapkan seseorang yang selalu tidak sejalan dengannya bukanlah keinginannya. Ia tidak butuh perasaan rumit yang malah akan berbalik merugikannya.

Lebih baik menerima orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya daripada berbelit-belit dengan kondisi cinta yang merusakmu, bukan?

Jaa…Mari kita mulai panggung yang sebenarnya dari awal.

"Izaya…Maukah kau menikah denganku…Dan hidup bahagia bersamaku, dalam suka maupun duka, selamanya?"

Izaya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya-"

"TIDAAAAAAKK!"

Kaget. Semua orang di pusat taman tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, termasuk Kadota dan Izaya. Detik kemudian, Izaya merasa sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menggenggam lengannya erat dan mencoba menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan. Menyadari sosok jangkung yang membawanya pergi, membuat mata Izaya membulat sempurna.

"Shizu…chan?"

* * *

Bruk!

"Urgh! Shizu-chan! Apa-apa'an ini?!"pekik Izaya saat tubuhnya dilempar ke salah satu bangku kosong di dalam kereta yang masih beroperasi malam itu. Untunglah Shizuo yakin kereta ini adalah kereta menuju Ikebukuro.

"Urusai na! Kita akan pulang ke Ikebukuro!"

"H,haaaah? Mana mau aku pulang ke sana lagi! Shizu-chan bodoh, ya? Rumahku tidak di Ikebukuro! Rumahku sekarang di Kyoto! Dan aku SENANG dan HIDUP BAHAGIA di sana! Manusia-manusia di sana sangat memenuhi hasratku! Mereka betindak sesuai perkiraanku dan aku bisa mengendalikan mereka sesuka hatiku! AKU! SUNGGUH! SUNGGUH! BAHAGIA! DI SANA, SHIZU-CHAN!"

"APA MAKSUDMU! TENTU SAJA KAU AKAN LEBIH BAHAGIA DI TEMPAT ASALMU!"

"SEJAK KAPAN PULA ITU JADI TEMPAT ASALKU! AKU BERASAL DARI SHINJUKU, TAHU! SHINJUKU!"

"Sial! Lalu kenapa…KENAPA KAU MEMASANG WAJAH SEPERTI ITU!"

"ITU KARENA OTAK PROTOZOA-MU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI, SHIZU-CHAN!"

Keduanya pun terdiam dan saling mengatur nafas. Kebetulan kereta tersebut sedang kosong-kosongnya, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa terganggu. Izaya menekuk lututnya ke atas dan memeluknya. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tangisannya meski ia tahu Shizuo tetap bisa mendengar sesenggukannya.

"Kau benar-benar monster, Shizu-chan…Aku membencimu. Karena itu, kumohon. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kebencian semua orang terhadapku. Jangan kau tambahi lagi dengan keberadaanmu yang membuatku silau dan harus menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin memaksa diriku masuk ke dalam perasaan menjijikkan seperti ini! Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Bahkan, meski aku kesepian sekali pun! Aku sudah menemukan hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan, dan kau merusaknya! Kau merampas semua kebahagiaanku! Seperti banyaknya _vending machine_ dan _street sign_ yang selalu kau lemparkan padaku! Semua hancur dan tidak berbentuk!"jelas Izaya bertubi-tubi dengan suara yang bergetar dan meninggi. Ia meremas kepalanya seakan hendak menghancurkannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Shizu-chan! Jawab aku!"

Shizuo berdiri diam di hadapan Izaya. Wajahnya datar, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya.

"Karena itulah aku membencimu"tukas Shizuo akhirnya. Bahu Izaya mengedik mendengarnya.

"…Yappari. Aku tahu itu"ucap Izaya dengan tawa yang hambar.

"…Tapi, kau tahu apa? Sebenarnya itu tidak buruk juga". Mata Izaya melebar. Perlahan ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapi Shizuo menatapnya dengan lembut. Detik kemudian Shizuo menarik lembut kepala Izaya, menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku senang mengetahui bahwa perjuanganku selama ini akhirnya tidak sia-sia…

Aku mencintaimu, Izaya"

Izaya tertegun. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Shizuo dan menatap lekat wajah Shizuo yang meringis riang di depannya. Segera saja Izaya menarik kerah baju Shizuo dan menciumnya. Membuat Shizuo kaget setengah mati.

"Kutu sialan! Kau-", Shizuo kemudian bungkam saat Izaya langsung menenggelamkan dirinya pada bahu lebar Shizuo dan memeluk Shizuo erat-erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia menangis cukup keras.

"Huwaaaa! Shizu-chaaaan! Jangan lepaskan akuuu! Bawa aku pulang bersamamuuu! Huweee~!"tangis Izaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu yang teramat sangat. Shizuo cuma bisa menghela nafas lega dan mengelus puncak kepala Izaya.

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Yahooo~ namasayaNICHI di sini! Bisa juga dikenal dengan nama NICHI Kurosaki, atau panggil aja NICHI untuk singkatnya \\(^o^)/ (author cerewet minta digaplok). Yaaah…sebenarnya saya sudah pernah buat fanfic berbagai fandom sejak SD, tapi gak tahu cara ngirimnya… ; ) dan karena sudah tahu, saya mencoba mengirim fanfic ini. Semoga saja saya jadi lebih produktif mulai dari sekarang di fanfiction. Amiiiiiinnnn!**

 **Mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya ,dan semoga reader menyukai karya saya (membungkuk hormat).**

 **See you next time~! 3**


End file.
